The invention relates to a candle or the like comprising a body composed of a material which is solid at room temperature, such as wax or paraffin, and a burning element such as a wick. The invention also relates to a method for the manufacture of such candles.
When the term `candle` is used herein, this generically includes every lighting member which has a wick for a light-emitting flame, said wick being supplied with a combustible material which is rendered liquid by the supply of heat, but which is solid at room temperature. In this regard, the candle may also form part of a storm lantern or any other illuminating body, the light of which is supplied by an open flame.
In the case of storm lanterns, it is known to arrange a candle on a base and to surround the candle with a protective covering of, for example, glass. The covering protects the flame of the candle against draughts, with the result that the flame burns relatively steadily. An elevated temperature, however, results in the interior of the storm lantern owing to the covering, with the result that the candle shows an increased tendency to melt down and to run out. In addition, it is also not possible to prevent all flickering of the flame, which leads to an increased soot production. Once the candle has burned down, a residue of wax always remains and must be thrown away.
Known candles comprise a body composed of wax or paraffin into which is drawn or inserted a textile wick which passes through said body in a longitudinal direction, and said body has, on its outside, a layer of hard wax for the purpose of preventing a run-out of the wax or paraffin when liquefied by the flame. In the case of extended burning times of the candle, it does, however, frequently occur that the liquefied wax or paraffin drips down and runs out, despite the outer layer of hard wax, thereby staining or damaging the support, such as a table, table cloth, etc. As stated above, such candles also do not burn down completely. Indeed, there is always a non-burned residue of the candle which frequently amounts to at least about 10% of the original candle body and which must be thrown away. In addition, the manufacture of such candles is relatively costly because of the textile wick passing through said candles and because of the coating of hard wax. The known candles also burn irregularly with regard to the height of their flame. An adjustment or changing of the flame height is, practically, not possible.